


The Kitsune Returns

by TriniJanJan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, Kitsune Kira, Mama McCall plots a surprise, McCall Pack, Noshiko breaks down, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, foxfire, scira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniJanJan/pseuds/TriniJanJan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After four months in the desert with the Skinwalkers, Kira has finally conquered her fox and even learned a few new things along the way. She was finally going home. She can't wait to get back to her life, her friends, Scott. But still she was anxious, after all four months is a long time for teenagers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return to Beacon Hills

As her father drove along the main route to their home, Kira could barely keep her eyes open. Her muscles hurt, her bones felt wrong, her exhaustion was taking its toll. But she wanted to see the house come into view, because she had dreamed of this moment for over four months. She knew she should be grateful it only took her four months to conquer the Fox, but still….four whole months, and a bit. So much could have happened in that time. No. No, she would not think about it, that thought that had tormented her for months. Not now. Now she could not wait to see her mom. That alone spoke volumes.

Soon the car turned on to her street and there Kira could see her home. Emotions tore through her at the sight. Home. Mom. Safety. As the car turned into the driveway she could see the front door swing open and her mom standing in the doorway, wringing her hands. How unlike Noshiko. Kira can’t remember ever seeing her mother look so anxious. She could see it on her mom’s face now, she wasn’t the only one to suffer during the last four months. Her mom looked worse than her father. The guilt came hard and swift then, that she should put her parents through this. But resolve straightened her back as she stepped out of the car. She had to do this, there was no other way. The important thing was she had succeeded and she was home now.

As she walked up to the doorway her mother broke free and grabbed her into a surprisingly strong hug. No words were spoken, just that crushing strength that spoke of fear and joy and pride. That broke Kira like no words could have. The tears fell then, silently at first before turning to heartbreaking sobs. Against her will, all that she had endured came pouring out. Eventually she realised she wasn’t the only one crying, and that her father had joined them in a family embrace. 

At last, she was home.

*******

Kira had just pulled her top on, after enjoying the longest shower ever, when she heard her dad in the corridor.

“Kira! I hope you haven’t fallen asleep. I ordered your favourite pizza.”

“Coming!” she yelled even as she was going out her door. God she missed pizza.

“I figured you’d want pizza for your first meal back home” Ken said when she appeared in the doorway to the dining room.

“I was just hoping for anything but sushi really” Kira replied with a slight smile that won her a smile from her dad in return.

“Here it is! Your beloved food of choice, the pizza” Noshiko called, walking into the dining room with an extra large pizza box.

“Mmmm…..pizza” Kira murmured in absolute bliss as she took her first bite, while Ken and Noshiko exchanged a glance and smiled at their daughter.

After what Kira would argue was the best meal ever, she returned to her room. She threw herself on the bed and just lay there on her back, no thoughts really, just enjoying the feeling of being full and warm. Finally. But the blissed out state could not last as eventually her thoughts turned to what it usually turned to when she had time to think…..Scott. God she missed him. She wondered what he was doing at that very moment, or for like the last four months really. She was well aware that she never asked him to wait for her, and he in turn didn’t explicitly say that he would. He could very well have moved on already, though the Scott she knew wouldn’t do that. But it weighed on her mind, like the constant dripping of water on stone, wearing away her confidence in their love.

Rolling over with a groan she consigned such thoughts to the back of her mind and tried to get some sleep. She needed to rest, to heal. She resolved to deal with such thoughts tomorrow when she contacted Scott to let him know she was back. And as she fell asleep her last thought was maybe the day after tomorrow….

**********

Melissa was bustling about getting ready for her shift at the hospital when her phone rang. The ID said it was the Yukimura's home, and she wondered if it was good news or bad even as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Melissa?"

"Kira...? Oh my God! It's good to hear your voice!"

"It's good to hear you too." Kira replied with a nervous laugh.

"So does this mean you're finally back?" Melissa asked, even as she hoped the answer was yes, for her son's sake. He hasn't been himself for months, and she knew Kira being gone was the cause.

"Yes I'm back. I got back the day before yesterday. I meant to call yesterday but I guess my body had other plans." She answered with a smile in her voice. "I haven't let Scott know that I'm back yet. I tried calling him but his phone's off."

"Oh yes, well he switched it off cause he's home doing some schoolwork."

"Oh. Well...um...I'll leave him to it then. I can try again tomorrow." Kira replied awkwardly.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm sure he'll want to speak to you. Actually, why don't you come over? You can surprise him!" Melissa suggested enthusiastically. "He's in for the night, not going anywhere. And I'm gonna be leaving for work soon."

"Are you sure?" Kira asked tentatively.

"Yes" Melissa replied with a laugh. "You can have your dad or mom drop you off a couple houses down and text me when you're outside, that way he doesn't hear when you get here." She was really getting excited now and was already imagining how happy her son would be when he sees Kira.

"Yeah, ok, that actually sounds like a good plan." Part of her wondered if it was such a good idea not to give him any notice. But the kitsune in her absolutely loved the idea of playing a trick on Scott, even a nice one. "Give me half an hour, then look out for my text. You sure I won't be keeping you back from work?"

"No I'm fine, at least for another 45 minutes. Oh I can't wait to see you sweetie, just so glad you're finally home."

"Thank you Melissa. Well let me go hustle, and I'll see you soon. Bye"

"Bye sweetie." Melissa replied, even as she glanced to the ceiling hoping Scott was too absorbed in his books to use his wolf hearing to listen to her call. Her son was going to be one happy teenager soon.

*******

Exactly 35 minutes later Kira found herself walking up the drive to Scott's house, phone in hand typing out a message to Melissa to let her know she was almost at the door. Within a few seconds of her pressing SEND the front door opened to a beaming Melissa and Kira found herself enveloped in a massive hug. She knew Melissa liked her and approved of her relationship with Scott, but even so she was surprised by the warmth of her greeting. And as she pulled back and looked at her face she could see all that wasn't said in Melissa's eyes. And her beaming smile. Kira couldn't help but give her one in return.

"Oh you look beautiful, as always." Melissa whispered happily to Kira.

"Thank you." Kira replied with a blush, maintaining the hushed tones. After all they were dealing with someone with wolf hearing. "I really am happy to see you again."

"Ok, well you go on upstairs. I'll call out to him first, that way when you're heading up the stairs he'll think it's me." Melissa suggested with obvious enthusiasm.

"Hmmm, now I see where Scott gets it from." Kira replied mischievously.

"Why I don't know what you mean." Melissa answered indignantly before ruining the image with a soft laugh.

"Ok, once you're up the stairs I'm going to leave, got to get to work."

Kira nodded and walked softly to the foot of the stairs with Melissa where she called out to Scott.

"Scott, you still studying?" She called out loudly, hearing him reply that he was. To Kira she mouthed "Go!" knowing that he would now be listening out for her reply.

As Kira walked up the stairs she glanced back once when she was about halfway up, to see Melissa watching her progress with a beaming smile. If she was hesitant to drop by to see Scott unannounced Melissa's encouragement certainly eased her misgivings. When she got to the door she hesitated before she knocked softly and heard him say to come in. Nervously, she turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

***********


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some sneaky help from Melissa, Kira got to surprise Scott and let him know she's back. Back for good. And what do you know, absence does indeed make the heart grow fonder. And the hormones rage lol.

Scott was sitting on his bed with mostly his back to the door, books spread all over the bed. He was positioned in such a way that Kira could just make out the side of his face. God how she missed him. She couldn't speak with all the emotions flowing through her at the sight of him. Could only stand there drinking him in. Her heart was racing and she was sure she was giving off all sorts of chemo-signals.

She could tell when he realised it wasn't his mom at the door, the way his whole body froze. And she could see the exact moment he realised it was her, the way his head came up and he slowly turned his face towards the door, almost shivering like he was afraid to look. Then he was just staring at her. If she weren’t so emotional she would have laughed at his facial expression, eyes wide, mouth open. She tried to think of something witty and funny to say but still couldn’t speak. Oh God.

***********

Scott was still trying to finish making notes on that last AP Biology chapter in preparation for class tomorrow when he heard the knock on the door. Absently he told his mom to come in, not even wondering what she wanted. He heard the door open and after a few seconds realised she hadn’t said anything. It was around the same time his hearing finally picked up a racing heartbeat.

He froze and went on alert, getting ready to face whoever this was, when he picked up something else….a scent. That scent he knew so well, that he loved so much, that he had imagined smelling so many times over the last few months. Maybe it wasn’t real, like the other times. Maybe he was missing her so much his mind was playing tricks on him. Again. But then he scented other things, chemo-signals…anxiousness, fear, happiness. Yeah the happiness scent was really strong. Slowly he turned his head towards the door. Please….

It was her! She really was here. Oh God. He was trying to find something to say but so far couldn’t speak, could only drink in the sight of her. She looked more beautiful than ever. Her hair had grown out, almost as long as when they first met. She had on a typical Kira outfit of fitted shorts and a cute top, with knee high socks and combat boots. Nice. And Scott swore that as soon as he could get himself to move he was going to enjoy ripping all of it off her.

“You’re back.” He mentally groaned. Way to state the obvious Scotty. Sigh.

“Yeah I am.” Kira replied softly.

“Did you do it? Did you fix it?” Scott asked desperately, cause he knew if the answer was yes that meant she was back for good.

“Have a look and see.” Kira replied with a small smile.

Scott knew what she meant, for him to look at her fox aura with his wolf sight. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, before slowly opening his now red eyes and looked at the young kitsune. He let out that breath in a loud half gasp, half laugh. Her fox was closer to what it was the first time he saw it. It was no longer engulfed in flames but back to a glowing outline of fox armour around Kira. Happiness shot through him as he gazed at his girlfriend, a beaming smile on his face. A smile Kira returned.

They just stayed like that grinning happily at each other, Scott on the bed, Kira in the doorway, until Scott finally jumped off the bed while she rushed forward to him. They slammed into a kiss so desperate, so full of emotions, and happiness. Scott held her head still while he plundered her mouth, and Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and swore she didn’t need to breathe so long as he didn’t stop. 

*********

In some part of his brain Scott knew he was being a little rough, that maybe he was bruising her, that maybe he should ease up. But that part was being drowned out by the desperate need he had for Kira at the moment. God how he missed her! Whatever methods he was using to cope with her absence before had worked at the time but now his emotions were all coming pouring out and he could not stop kissing her even if he wanted to.

It wasn’t long before Scott’s hands started roaming, reacquainting himself with the feel of her. She’d lost a little weight, not that he minded but he preferred her the way she was before. A thought which suddenly made him panic…..what if she lost the ass? Shit! He quickly moved his hands down and grabbed his favourite part of her and squeezed. Thank God! Still there and still a perfect fit for his hands. God he was being ridiculous, he knew that, but this was his ass! He loved everything about it, not to mention it had featured prominently in his daily fantasies for four whole months. Stiles was right, he was pathetic. But right at this moment he didn’t mind one bit because he had his baby back. 

He squeezed a little harder and pulled her up to meet his hips while grinding his now raging hard on into her. A move she had always loved and if the moan she let out was any indicator, she still did. Now with her grinding back his brain was starting to shut down. Before he went completely feral he had the sense to at least shut his door. But then she raised a leg and sort of wrapped it around his hips. That’s it, bye bye brain, hello nice solid sturdy door.

Kira's back hit the door with a thud and she gave a little grunt but that didn't stop the kiss, or what she was sure was going to happen now. God they were supposed to talk about things, about what happened to her, about them. Then she was supposed to go home and watch a movie with her parents. Oh God.

"Scott....Scott wait..." Kira desperately tried to get Scott's attention, and failed. When she pulled her mouth away he simply shifted focus to her neck. Oh God. She couldn't think. She was trying to tell him....to tell him.....she couldn't stay, that she was due back home.

"Scott I can't. God knows I would love to stay but I can't." Kira said breathlessly while trying, and failing, to push Scott off her a bit. "I'm supposed to go home, my parents are expecting me." 

That got his attention as Scott froze and pulled back to look into her eyes. Kira found herself looking into the bright red of Scott's alpha eyes. He was beathing heavily, like he had been running, and you could definitely see the wolf in him now.

"Tell them you can't make it." Scott almost growled. 

"I was just supposed to come let you know I was back. They already planned a movie night before I decided to come over when I couldn't reach you on your phone."

"You're not going to make it. Tell them you'll make it up to them, whatever it takes, but you're not leaving this room." Yep, that last bit was definitely growling.

"I....." She didn't get to finish whatever she was going to say then as his mouth crashed on hers once more. And the hands squeezing her ass suddenly yanked her up in the air before she felt the door at her back again. Call it muscle memory or instinct or whatever, but her legs wrapped around his hips and then all she could do was feel. And God did it feel good!

Scott couldn't help himself. He probably should be kissing her softly and telling her how much he missed her, maybe show her that he had indeed kept her tail safe. But all he could do now was kiss her, and grind himself into the junction of her thighs. He couldn't think. And all her moaning wasn't helping. As he palmed her breasts and squeezed, missing those as well, he suddenly wondered why the hell he was feeling them through clothes. Desperate now he started fumbling with her top, trying to pull it off, breaking the kiss just long enough to do so. And Kira had his jersey off just as quickly. Then his mouth left hers to roam on her neck, leaving little love bites here and there, before sucking on her nipples through her bra. That made Kira emit a loud gasp followed by a long groan, arching her back off the door. 

Suddenly Scott couldn't get her pants off fast enough, but for that he'd have to put her down. So he dropped her legs down to the ground, going for the snap and zip while sucking on Kira's neck. She tried to get at his sweat pants as well, but got pushed back before Scott gave her shorts a vicious yank before finally getting them down her legs. Her underwear quickly followed before Kira found herself being yanked up in the air again, and slammed against the door. He was kissing her so hard now she couldn't breathe but she remembered something. And as Scott yanked down his sweatpants it became obvious he had forgotten.

She desperately pulled her mouth away "Scott wait..." she gasped, pushing at his shoulders a bit. "Condom...don't forget the condom."

By the way his body froze she knew she was right, he had forgotten. He slowly pulled back and looked at her face, and she could see him absorbing what she was telling him. Before he simply lifted her by the ass and walked over to the bed, dropping her in its centre before scrambling to search through the drawer of his bedside table. He froze though when he heard that giggle from the bed. He turned to look at her with a smirk that said, yeah you laugh it up now.

Finding what he was looking for he jumped on the bed, eliciting another giggle from Kira, before kissing her ever so tenderly. "God I missed you." he whispered against her lips.

Kira suddenly felt close to tears. "And I missed you." she whispered back before leaning up to kiss him.

After that they weren't as frantic, taking their time to relearn each other's bodies and express with their hands and mouths what they couldn't find the words to say right now. And after Scott got that condom on and finally eased into her, he looked into the eyes of girl he loved and felt like he was coming home.

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second installment. Yeah, it was purely Scira, I think they don't get to be the focus enough (hear that Teen Wolf/MTV!). The next installment is reuniting with the pack, and oh the feels!


	3. Back to the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wonderful reunion night Scott and Kira head back to school, and of course meet up with the pack.

Kira woke up slowly, fighting the pull to consciousness. She felt really tired, and kind of achy, briefly wondering why when she made to roll over and felt aches in places she hadn't before. She awoke with a jolt after that, as it all came rushing back. She had spent the night at Scott's, after getting permission from her parents (well her dad really, who was glad to hear that things were still good with Scott). And she didn't get to fall asleep until close to morning. As she looked around she realised the sun was just coming through the windows so it must be time to get ready for school. That and she was naked under this sheet. She dropped back with a blissed out smile at that, remembering how wonderful the night was. And not just because of the sex (which was awesome by the way) but because they actually spent most of the night talking. She so missed that, just lying down in bed facing each other and talking. But where was Scott? She got up and headed for the bathroom, thinking she might as well get ready to go home then go find Scott. 

After a quick shower she had just put on her clothes when Scott suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, you're up. And dressed I see." Scott said with a smile while looking her up and down. "I was actually hoping to come wake you."

"Oh you were huh? Something tells me we would be late for school if you did." She responded with a giggle.

"But I had it all planned out." Scott whined, looking adorable with a little pout.

"I have to go home to get ready for school remember? You promised Dad you would bring me over in time to get ready for school."

"And I will. But I wanted us to have breakfast here first, together."

"You made breakfast?" 

In response Scott simply smiled and took her hand before leading her down to the kitchen. There Kira found that her guy had indeed made breakfast, and had the table all laid out. She couldn't help but give Scott a beaming smile before stretching up to give him a kiss. Awww, she so had the sweetest boyfriend. After Scott let her know his mom would be home in about half an hour, they sat down to eat together.

That half hour flew by as soon Melissa walked through the door, dropping her bags on the kitchen island counter. "Hey kids! What a night. And ooooh, you made breakfast. Good! I'm starving." She said, rushing over to take a seat at the table.

Scott and Kira just smiled and watched Melissa serve herself a plate while sampling Scott's scrambled eggs. "Hmmm, looks like I taught you well." Melissa mumbled around a mouthful of eggs, eliciting a laugh from the teenagers. And as she started eating her breakfast Melissa observed them, and couldn't miss the happiness on Scott's face. She beamed at her son, and when he noticed he just rolled his eyes before blushing.

**********

As Scott shut off his bike in the school parking lot, he was berating himself for not doing a better job at trying not to look guilty or blush in front Kira's parents this morning. For obvious reasons. It wasn't that bad to be honest. But he was definitely not looking forward to history class today. He had a feeling Kira's dad was going to give him that knowing look again. Man, it's a good thing Ken really likes him.

Kira walked over to where Scott was standing, just enjoying the view and smiling happily. She actually missed school too, who would have thought? Just as she wondered if she would see any of her friends before class, a loud high pitch scream pierced the air. Both Scott and Kira whipped around to the source of the sound to see Lydia rushing towards them yelling Kira's name. Kira broke away from Scott and ran to her friend, before she found herself engulfed in a massive hug. Oh how she missed Lydia.

"I knew you would be back soon, I knew you could do it." Lydia said softly before she pulled away a bit so she could look at Kira's face. "You did do it right? You are back for good now, right?"

"I did, I conquered it. I'm back now." Kira responded just as softly.

"I screamed your name. Oh God Kira, I screamed your name a few times." Lydia whispered brokenly, tears in her eyes.

Kira knew what she was saying to her. As a banshee she would only scream her name if Kira was close to death. And she was, several times over the last four months. "It's ok, I made it, I'm here now. Did you tell Scott..."

"No! I didn't want to add to his anxiety about you being gone. Don't worry, I won't say anything." Lydia whispered hurriedly.

"Oh good. I might tell him later but I can't talk about it now." Kira offered weakly, getting a nod from Lydia in support.

Scott and now Stiles were watching this exchange from a distance, with Scott wearing a happy grin on his face. It felt good to see the girls together. As he watched them walking back towards him arm in arm he felt like everything was right in the world for the first time in a long time. When Kira finally noticed Stiles was there too she broke away from Lydia and ran to him.

"Stiles!" Kira shouted before giving him a big hug. A hug that was totally returned.

"Hey Kira. I heard you were back" Of course Scott sent him a text this morning letting him know. "We missed you."

"You did?" Kira asked, pulling back to look up at Stiles.

"Of course. You're pack. The pack isn't the same without you, of course we missed you." Stiles responded while looking at Kira like she should know this. "Obviously not enough to hold you hostage in my room all night, but yeah, we missed you." Stiles said with an evil smirk he directed at Scott, who just rolled his eyes and looked away.

But Stiles did remind him of something. That Kira wasn't just his girl, she was pack. Of course he wasn't the only one who had missed Kira. And even though the pack had been victorious in some recent situations they could have used Kira's talents several times. Not to mention use her soft touch to counter Malia's more basic nature in mentoring Hayden, his newest beta. Speaking of which, he could see Malia and Hayden talking a short distance away at the school entrance. 

Just then Malia stopped talking and tilted her head a bit. Scott could see she was scenting them nearby, before she turned around and looked at him, a small smile on her face. But then her smile faded and she tilted her head again, turning and looking around the yard, until she found what she was looking for. Kira. Scott could see her mouth the name, a stunned look on her face, before she broke off and ran to Kira. The two girls shared a massive hug, with Malia even lifting Kira off the ground for bit, and giggled and laughed in happiness. Hayden eventually came over and gave Kira a hug as well, before Liam suddenly appeared and grabbed Kira into his own hug. 

Scott stood back a bit and just took it all in, watching them talk excitedly and laugh and ask a million questions. They were finally all together, his pack, his best friends. He was actually looking forward to his last semester at school now. And as Kira looked over at him with a beaming smile he couldn't help but think he was whole at last.

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the third installment in this fic. Up next, the pack goes into action and Kira gets to use her new abilities...


	4. Beacon Hills Is McCall Pack Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Scott and Stiles are off with the Sheriff checking out a situation in the woods, a new threat shows up near the school. Luckily for Liam, Kira and Malia are still around. With a newly battle ready kitsune in the midst, the McCall pack lets it be known to these interlopers, Beacon Hills is their territory.

Two weeks after Kira’s return life had pretty much settled into a welcome pattern. Scott would pick her up from home on mornings to get to school, and depending on whether they had practice or he had to work, she would go home with her father. Once they got to school however, Kira belonged to the girls in the pack. It was nice, that they had their own mini pack within the pack. But he could steal her away for some private time when he wanted. Which was daily he realized now.

He was just coming back from one such stolen private time (in an empty classroom) when he met up with Stiles, who gave him a knowing look and just shook his head. 

“I don’t even have to ask where you’re now coming from. You’ve got that freshly laid look about you.” Stiles said with a smirk.

“Shut up Stiles.” Scott said with a roll of his eyes and not much seriousness.

“Dude it’s been a couple weeks, shouldn’t you have gotten all that out your system by now? I mean, you two have been going at it like rabbits.” Stiles said with a laugh.

“I know, I know. I can’t explain it, but something’s changed since she came back.” Scott responded with a thoughtful look. “Not that before we weren’t…..um….”

“Horny?” Stiles helpfully suggested with a smirk.

“Physically expressive.” Scott replied with a side eye at Stiles. “Anyway, it’s just different now. I think about her, about it, all the time now. I guess you could say that with all that everyone’s been going through in Beacon Hills lately we just never had the time to be normal horny teenagers before.” Scott said with a shrug.

“Yeah it has been quiet lately. I don’t know whether to be glad or anxious.” Stiles said with a thoughtful look of his own.

“Regression to the mean?” Scott asked, referring to Deaton’s advice about things swinging into really good or really bad before coming back to the middle.

“Yep, we’re kinda due for a swing, one way or the other.” Stiles responded with a look at Scott.

The two friends stopped walking and looked at each other for a bit before continuing on to the courtyard, where they met up the rest of the pack (minus Kira and Malia). They had just sat down when the two girls joined them, and Scott and Kira shared a secret smile before submersing themselves in the chatter around the table. 

*********

Everyone was walking out of school after the final bell when Scott noticed Sheriff Stilinski pull up in the parking lot. Somehow he knew this wasn’t good. It wasn’t long before Stiles joined him and they stood there waiting for the Sheriff to walk up to them.

The Sheriff didn’t waste any time and launched right into it. “Hey boys, sorry to interrupt whatever it is you were going to do after school but we got ourselves a situation. Could use your help on this one Scott.”

“Uh sure, no problem” Scott replied, looking over at Stiles and wondering what now?

“Forestry staff found a body out in the woods, looks like it had been attacked by animals. Not unusual, but what was weird was that it wasn’t eaten. Not even nibbled on. So that made me think that maybe this is something you should have a look at, see if you can pick up on something they’re missing.” Sheriff explained.

“Ok, sure. You want to go now?” Scott asked the Sheriff.

“Yeah, let’s get this over with.” Sheriff responded, looking resigned to bad news (that this was not just some animal attack).

“Ok we’ll follow you.” Stiles said, as he headed to his jeep, while Scott waited to speak to Kira.

“Hey, we’re going with Sheriff Stilinski to check something out in the woods. You still going to the library?”

“Yeah, you go on ahead, we’ll be fine.” Kira responded with a smile.

“Alright, I’ll text you later.” Scott said before giving her a kiss goodbye. He then turned to Liam.

“You go on ahead and practice, depending on how things go we might be able to come back and get some time in.”

“Ok, no problem. Call if you need me.” Liam responded, before he turned and walked off to join Mason who was obviously waiting on him back at the school entrance.

**********

As Scott and Stiles followed the Sheriff through the woods to the site of the body Scott could already tell this wasn’t animal related. He was picking up multiple scents, all werewolves. And not any he recognized either. He thought about the possibility that it could just be some members of Satomi’s pack passing through here, but dismissed that. His instincts were screaming strangers…interlopers…enemies. But he kept that to himself for now and just listened to Stiles rant about the two guys from the other team at last week’s game that he was still bitching about. Gotta hand it to Stiles though, he didn’t let go till he was good and ready.

They soon reached the body, and the scents were stronger here, along with various chemo signals…fear…excitement…aggression. Scott sighed and looked up to the sky. He guessed things couldn’t stay quiet around here for long. 

“Yeah, this was definitely not animals. I’m picking up maybe half a dozen scents, so we’re looking at a pack. I’m thinking definitely a pack.” Scott finally said.

“Anyone you recognize?” the Sheriff asked, kind of hesitantly.

“No, all strange scents. I don’t think it was anyone from Satomi’s pack either. They definitely wouldn’t have done this. One wolf gone rogue? Sure, it happens. But this many? Not Satomi’s pack for sure.” Scott shared his thinking on the situation. “And I think it was deliberate, kind of killing for sport. I’m picking up lots of aggression and excitement here.”

“Great, just what we need. A rogue pack of wolves out killing for fun.” Stiles said wearily. “You think they’re just passing through?”

“Even if they are we have to deal with this.” Scott responded with all seriousness, looking at both Stiles and his dad. “Let’s see if we can follow their scent.”

***********

Out on the field Liam was trying to practice goalkeeping, with Mason throwing balls at him (he couldn’t use a lacrosse stick to save his life) as fast as he could. It wasn’t an official practice day, so they were alone on the field. With all that had been going on lately Liam hadn’t practiced much, and with some regional games coming up he just wanted to get back to his normal performance level. And this turned out to be a good idea actually, as Mason was doing pretty well with the throws.

About a half hour into it Mason was giving Liam all sorts of trash talk to try and distract him from getting those balls, and the two of them were having a great time. Until suddenly Liam went very still, actually missing a ball, then two.

“Liam? You ok?” Mason asked, concerned. He could see Liam had just….froze. And now he could see him scenting the air, looking around. That made Mason look around nervously. Anything that could make a werewolf nervous definitely made him nervous.

Suddenly Liam spun around to his right, staring at the woods behind the school. The boys could just about make out some figures in there, moving.

“What is it?” Mason asked, still staring at the movement in the woods.

“Wolves. They’re not from around here. And I’m picking up the aggression from here.” Liam replied, also still staring at the movement in the woods. 

“What do we do? Scott’s not here.” Mason said nervously. As a firm member of the pack now his first response would of course be to seek out the alpha. 

“Scott’s probably on the other side of the ridge by now.” Liam murmured, observing the six figures clearing the woods. He knew this was trouble, could tell from their demeanor they were out for it. If Scott wasn’t around then it was left to him to deal with this. He couldn’t let them get to the school. With Scott gone, Hayden and Malia already gone home (so he thought) and Mason just a human, he only had Kira nearby. True it was just the two of them but it would have to do for now. 

“Go get Kira. She’s in the library. And call Scott on your way there.” Liam finally instructed.

“What? Kira’s not a wolf Liam. They’re wolves, six wolves. ” Mason answered with a slight laugh.

“Go get Kira! Now!” Liam shouted at him without taking his eyes off the interlopers.

“Okay, okay.” And off Mason went at a run to get the one supernatural pack member still on the school compound. 

**********

“Come on Malia, don’t give up just yet. We said we were going to stick to it till 6:00. It’s only 5:00.” Kira cajoled a bored and tired Malia.

“I know but I don’t think I can take any more. I hate math.” Malia answered with a scowl. Then a growl that was more animal than human.

“I know.” Kira responded with a laugh, and went back to her book. Having missed four months of school she had some serious catching up to do but she was doing okay.

Mason burst through the library doors scanning the room for one petite Asian girl. His frantic brain tried to recall what colours she had on today but he just couldn’t remember. He just walked towards the stairs at the back, scanning every aisle of books as he went along. Reaching the end he turned around, frustrated. Where was she? 

Just then he saw some movement upstairs at the corner of his eye and looked up. Of course! He was so frazzled he forgot to look upstairs. As soon as he got to the second level he saw Kira down at the last table, and with Malia! Thank God!

Kira looked up to see Mason hurrying towards them, clearly in a panic, as evidenced by Malia scenting the air then looking behind her. Something was wrong.

“Kira…Liam needs you…out at the practice field…werewolves came out the woods. He says they’re not friendlies. Thank God you’re here too Malia.” Mason managed to get out breathlessly.

The girls looked at each other, they knew what this meant, especially for Liam. He would be vulnerable out there alone. They were lucky if they got there before the fight that was sure to break out. 

“How many wolves?” Kira asked without taking her eyes off Malia.

“About six, I think.” Mason responded, glancing anxiously between Kira and Malia who had yet to look at him.

Not good, Kira thought. Scott was too far away, so too Hayden and Lydia. It would be just the three of them, against six. And if this was a pack they would have an alpha among them. Kira didn’t like those odds.

“Malia, find me an electrical box.” Kira finally said as she got up.

That caused Malia to break out a grin full of glee and anticipation, before she got up too and turned to go.

As the girls hurried towards the stairs Mason just stood there confused. An electrical box? He shook out of it and hurried to catch up. There was something he was missing here.

In the basement Malia pulled the cover off an electrical box before unsheathing her claws and ripping the rubber insulation off the two main wires. She turned to Kira, with slightly singed finger tips, and pointed her chin at the box as if to say, go ahead and do your thing.

As Mason watched, Kira took a deep breath and shook out her hands before gripping the wires with her bare hands. Sparks of blue electricity immediately started coming off the contact before Kira and the entire box was covered, and Mason could hear the electric currents buzzing through the air.

After a minute or so Malia said, “Okay, I think that’s enough. Don’t want to overload.”

“No, I need more for this, much more.” Kira replied in a voice that was nothing like the Kira Mason knew. Wow. She sounded almost demonic. And when she glanced at Malia to reply her eyes were glowing bright orange.

Just three minutes after they entered the basement the three friends emerged, with Malia leading the way, followed by Kira and an anxious Mason. He was still learning about all this supernatural stuff (especially after what was done to him by the Dread Doctors) but Mason was still trying to understand why they stopped for Kira to basically “charge up” before going to meet Liam. And he tried not to think what may be happening out on that field right now with his best friend alone against so many wolves. 

*********

As the friends ran out on to the field they could see the wolves had now reached the middle of the practice field. They were walking towards Liam, who was clearly preparing himself for a fight, with his eyes glowing bright yellow and fangs and claws on display. As the girls pulled up to Liam they took up position to his right, with Malia also showing her fangs and claws, eyes glowing blue and taking a battle stance.

Kira however was standing there between the two quite calm, looking at each wolf, trying to assess the threat. And she accepted that there was definitely a threat. She didn’t have to be a wolf with heightened senses and able to smell chemo signals to pick up the aggression coming off this bunch.

“You don’t belong here. You need to turn around and leave.” Kira spoke clearly.

A man in the middle of the group looked Kira up and down before responding, “You’re either very brave or crazy to say that little girl. Besides, I see no signs. This is free territory.” That last bit coming with a smirk that showed his fangs and the red eyes signifying his status as an alpha.

“This is McCall pack territory and you shouldn’t be here. I’m telling you one last time, you need to leave.” Kira responded calmly, her voice hard and full of authority. At the same time she held her arms out at her sides and her hands started to spark blue bolts of electricity.

Still smirking, and clearly wondering at the nerve of this little...whatever she was, the alpha just huffed and said “You’re just a bunch of kids.” He paused, “Get ‘em.” before his pack rushed forward and attacked Liam and Malia.

“Fine. I warned you.” Kira said, while holding her hands up as they started to spark furiously and even glow. 

Suddenly she pulled her hands back and threw her arms out towards the alpha, yelling a battle cry as blue lightening shot out of her hands and hit him straight in the chest. The blast was so powerful it shot him off the ground and threw him a good distance away, where he landed with a thud. You could see the blue electrical currents still sparking through him as he convulsed violently, like he had been hit with a Hunter’s taser.

Mason watched all this unfold in shock. Holy shit! Kira just used electricity like a weapon! As he stared at the convulsing alpha Mason couldn’t help but break out in a broad grin. Score one for Team McCall.

The other members of the rogue pack looked back at their defeated alpha in shock, before one male snarled in outrage and rushed Kira. A move he regretted when he too got a shot of blue lightening to the chest. Though this was much less powerful and just pushed him back a bit before he fell to the ground convulsing.

After that Kira whipped out her belt, forming her sword and rushed into the fray. Malia had already knocked out a female and was holding her own against a male, while Liam was doing the same. Kira attacked another female who had joined to tag team Liam, and dealt her some slashes with her sword before the female backed off to face her. A few moves and a swift kick to the head later and this female too was knocked out. 

Four down, two to go. Something that wasn’t lost on the remaining two members, as Malia held her opponent in a head lock and Kira held the tip of her sword to the neck of the male Liam was fighting, causing him to hold up his hands in surrender.

Just then they heard the sound of a vehicle and turned to see Roscoe the jeep coming towards them at speed. Pulling to a stop a short distance from the group, Scott and Stiles jumped out, with Stiles holding up his trusty bat. As they ran over to their pack Scott was in full wolf mode, red eyes glowing bright, clearly enraged. He snatched the male Kira had at sword point by the shirt and roared in his face, with the male turning his head down and away in submission.

“What are you doing here?! Where’s your alpha?!” Scott shouted at the beta he held.

“He’s over there.” Liam answered from beside Scott, pointing over to the other end of the field where the still sparking and convulsing alpha could be seen. “Kira took him out first.” Liam ended with a smirk.

Scott whipped his head around from where he was staring at the alpha to look at his girl in shock. He knew she could now absorb and give off electricity, she had told him about some of the new skills she had learned from the skinwalkers after all. But this wasn’t just giving off electricity. This was foxfire, and a powerful blast of it too. Good God! Kira was a walking weapon.

“God I love you.” Scott whispered to Kira before he released the rogue pack beta and ran over to their alpha. 

“Was it you who killed that guy in the woods last night?” Scott asked the weakened alpha, bending over him but careful not to touch him.

“It was just…a little…sport.” The alpha managed to get out.

“Listen to me carefully, you and your pack are going to leave this area. Today.” Scott said with authority, red eyes glowing bright. “I know you’ve heard of me, so I know you know of my pack. Beacon Hills is McCall pack territory. If we find you anywhere in the area tonight, or any time again, you’re not going to walk away.”

He turned to the rest of the rogue pack, now standing together with two supporting the beta Kira shot with foxfire. “Get him out of here. You have until dark to get out of Beacon Hills.” Scott said before turning away and walking to his pack.

The McCall pack stood together near Stiles’ jeep watching the rogues retreat into the woods. Only when they couldn’t make out the figures moving in the woods anymore did they finally relax, and start talking.

“You should have seen her Scott, Kira was amazing!” Liam told Scott with a beaming smile on his face. And as Liam turned to look at Kira, Scott could see the awe on his face, and a bit of hero worship. He smiled, well aware that Liam had…something for Kira. He’s not quite sure he’d call it a crush, but it was there. Poor dude.

“She was huh?” Scott responded, smiling at Kira now as she walked to him, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and giving her a quick kiss. 

“You ok?” He asked Kira now.

“Yeah, I’m fine. We all are, I think. We let them know they had to leave, but they didn’t listen, so we handled them.” Kira reported.

“That you did babe.” Scott responded with a smile full of pride. “You guys totally handled this situation, I’m proud of you. All of you.” 

Stiles and Mason shook their heads in agreement to that, while the victorious three looked happy with the praise from their alpha. Liam went over to Mason, giving him a hug and letting him know he did well in getting the girls and Scott, while Stiles and Malia stood talking a bit awkwardly. Even though they hadn’t quite worked out what they were doing, especially in light of Stiles’ renewed feelings for Lydia, they still cared greatly for each other. And of course, they were all part of the pack.

“So you’ve mastered foxfire now?” Scott asked Kira, looking down into her eyes.

“I wouldn’t say mastered it. I can create it now but still got to work on it. I've only been able to create one powerful bolt and a smaller one so far. With some practice I should be able to get at least three powerful bolts out before I run out.”

“You’ll do it, I know you will. God you’re amazing.” Scott whispered before taking her lips in a passionate kiss.

“Hey you guys wanna go get some pizza? I dunno, but after all that excitement I’m starved.” Stiles said to the group.

“Sure, sounds good. Everybody get their stuff and meet us back in the parking lot, okay?” Scott said, looking around at his pack, before giving Kira a quick kiss and joining Stiles in the jeep.

And as Stiles manoeuvered the jeep to head for the carpark, Scott could see the excitement in the group as they walked back to the school, obviously going over the fight and enjoying their victory. Scott couldn’t help but smile watching them. He was so proud of his pack. Not to mention he so had the most badass girlfriend, ever.

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed the pack mission and latest chapter in this fic. I had this chapter as the end of the fic in my mind, but let me know if I should keep it going and any ideas on where you want to see this story go if I do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this first installment. So this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, and I'm jumping in at the deep end lol. Rather than do a one shot I'm going to do this story in chapters to do it justice. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
